Honored Wishes
by Kate of Carlay
Summary: When the young knights return from the Scanran War the King of Tortall honors them all, some  more than others, and Jonathan can't help but want all that he is not. written for the Goldenlake SMACKDOWN
1. Honoring

_**Author's Note: This was written for the Goldenlake SMACKDOWN but I missed the flood days, so i'm posting this now.**_

**I am not Tamora Pierce**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Honoring

**Rating: **G

**Word Count: 295**

**Paring: Kel/Jon**

**Round/Fight: 1/F**

**Summary: The first year knights are honored with purses from the crown after war. One is given more than just gold.**

**I don't own the characters. **

**~x~X~x~**

Bits of gold and gems glittered in the light from the sunset that came through the high window. Everyone stood still, listening to the ceremony. Pride was seen on many faces.

Young knights stood in a line in front of the audience, many with new scars from the Scanran War. Their deeds of chivalry had been announced to the court as they were presented.

"You have all been a blessing to our realm. Your courage and nobility have been well noted as you proved yourselves and your loyalty in these past trying times." King Jonothan's voice rang out clearly, echoing off the marble pillars "You are merits to your family names, each of you. I have personally seen to rewards which you will now be presented with."

Fourth year pages stepped forward, each dressed in their palace uniforms of gold and red as they carried ornately decorated boxes. Each box was destined for one of the knights and had a coat of arms stamped in fine silver across its lid.

A bow with the Mindelan crest over two crossed glaives was presented to Keladry of Mindelan. The young page kept his eyes on the floor as he presented the Lady Knight with the box and pulled the lid back for her to see the contents.

Inside the box was several rows of gold coins, all lined up neatly in the velvet lining of the box. In the center, on its own little pillow was pendant necklace that ended in a large sapphire. Down the row of royal gifts, all of the other boxes contained simply gold.

Kel's eyes widened as she looked up and saw a set of eyes staring at her longingly. The eyes matched the sapphires on the necklace and his crown.


	2. Wishing

Title: Wishing

Rating: PG

Word Count: 431

Pairing: Jon/Kel

Round/Fight: 1/F

Summary: Jon wants Kel, simple as that because she is everything he wishes he could be.

Written for Goldenlakes SMACKDOWN...just late posting

~x~X~x~

"Your Majesty," she said from where she stood, just inside his private office where he handled much of his work.

"Lady Knight Keladry, please sit." Jon gestured to a chair in front of his desk.

He looked her straight in the eye, so few people actually met his eyes anymore. There was no warmth in her dreamy hazel look, just a solid, unwavering gaze.

He knew he could not command her as he does others, he knew that from the moment she wanted to begin training for her knighthood. She was a commander, just like Raoul. Both of them could control hundreds of soldiers with the sheer strength of their personalities, and yet they barely had to say a word.

She always commanded the attention in a room with just her presence. Keladry was a Lady Knight after all, but there was more than just that. It was how she presented herself. Keldary was so strong, so determined, so noble. More noble than most knights in the realm.

Jon knew he could never be like her, he wasn't a commander but a king, he only chose those to command. He didn't draw attention in a room, his crown did. He wasn't that noble when no one was watching.

To put it simply Jonathan of Conte, the King of Tortall, was jealous of a merchant's granddaughter.

He knew he could never be her, could never really control her, but that didn't stop him from wanting her. If only to prove to himself she wasn't better than him at everything. That's what he was convincing himself of anyway, that she wasn't perfect, that he couldn't want her this badly.

"I wanted a full report of this Scanran trip you did," he told her. The same story he had three different knights of different standings explain to him already, but he wanted to hear her explain it. To watch her lips form every word to see if she would gloat, just enough to prove to himself he didn't want her that badly.

"Yes, sir."

She began her tale of crossing into enemy lines, explaining how she didn't want anyone to come so that they wouldn't get in trouble. Everything she explained, she explained it as it was a stroke of luck or someone else's doing. She practically gave the credit for killing the monsters behind it all to a cat.

She never gloated, not once. She followed her orders perfectly. She was perfect.

Jon wished she wasn't such a great knight. He wished she wasn't a commander. He wished she was immoral. He wished she wasn't willing to help everyone. He wished she actually liked him like she liked her maid, her year mate, or even her dog.

Jon wished she was his.


End file.
